The Librarian
by soymilklatte
Summary: This story assumes that Nine did not meet Rose in London. He regenerates into Ten and he meets Rose in The Library.


The TARDIS materialized in the fine arts section. The Doctor had been aiming for New New York, well, specifically he'd been hoping for their moon colony New New Albany for their famed autumn festival but as he looked around he realized the TARDIS had instead taken him to The Library.

"What are we doing here? Not that I don't love a library and this is the most impressive one in the universe but this is not what we were looking for."

The TARDIS hummed in a way that clearly told the Doctor that she had her reasons but she wasn't going to share them yet. He knew better than to argue with her when she got like this and decided it might be best have a look around.

He knew immediately that something was off and it took him a minute to realize it was far too quiet. The Library was known for silence but this was something else. Where were the patrons? Where were the Librarians? He took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and scanned for any life forms.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?"

"I am the only one left I'm afraid." Spoke a soft voice behind him.

He spun around so quickly he nearly fell. 'She is beautiful.' That was the first thought to run through his mind. She had blonde hair past her shoulders, eyes that looked as though they were flecked with gold, fair skin, and a petite build. She was dressed in a gown that was made of books and lace with a ribbon tying up the bodice in the back. For the first time in this regeneration the Doctor's gob failed him and he had to actively search for words.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" He was surprised once again to discover that he had been so caught up in his own head that he'd completely missed her speaking.

"I asked if I could help you locate something. I'm the Librarian, you see. I must admit I was rather shocked to find you here as I haven't seen another living soul in nearly a century."

"What? A century?"

"Yes. Two hundred years ago when I was promoted to head Librarian we were so terribly busy. Someone always looking for information one on thing or another. Then, one day, everyone stopped coming. I've been here, waiting, but no one ever came back."

"Why haven't you left?" He was genuinely curious now.

"How? I have no craft. No way of contacting anyone. So, I stay with my books and the nodes and the central computer. Would you like to know a secret?"

"Yes."

"It gets unbearably lonely at times. I spend most of my days in the history and universal travel sections and I dream of what it must be like to have the freedom to go where ever one chooses."

The Doctor could understand that better than most. "What about your family? Friends? Surely someone wondered what happened to you."

She shook her head. "Librarians are chosen before two years of age. We are taken to the University for training and education. That lasts for at least a century and then we are made helpers and assistants to the Professors if we are to become one ourselves or the Librarians for the same reasons. Our families are told only that and it is a great honour to be selected for one of the most important positions on the planet."

The Doctor digested all of this. "Would you like a cup of tea? I feel like it would be better to have this chat over tea."

"All right. Shall we go to my quarters?"

"Lead the way."

Her rooms were small but cozy, lined with books, naturally, and a small fireplace that was casting a soothing glow around the room. The Librarian made the tea whilst he looked around as best he could without appearing to be snooping.

She brought out a tray with cups, a teapot, and some small cakes. "I don't know how you take your tea so you must help yourself." She set everything down on a small table.

"I never asked what your name was, I'm Rose."

"The Doctor."

"It's lovely to meet you. What brought you to The Library anyway? I didn't think anyone in the universe remembered us anymore."

The Doctor was almost embarrassed to admit, "I was aiming for some place else, New New York, but my ship got it in her head to bring me here instead and I think you might be why."

"I don't understand. It sounds as though your ship is sentient but only Time Lords had access to living ships."

"That's me, and my ship is the TARDIS."

"I thought," she trailed off, "with the war, I mean..."

"I ended the war. I'm the last and so is my TARDIS."

"I'm sorry. I believe I'm the last of my species as well. I have the books of course, but it does get so terribly lonely."

The Doctor was silent. He hadn't ever really met anyone who was also the last of their kind. Someone who could understand that hollow ache that such a realization carves into one's psyche. Not to mention someone, who like him, would live on for centuries with the knowledge of it.

"You said you were hoping for New New York. You are a traveller then?"

He perked up and in a silent thank you to her for changing the subject he began to tell her about some of his travels and some of his past friends and companions.

"It sounds magical. To travel anywhere and any when in the universe. Everything you've seen. All I've ever done is read about everything in books. I've never actually done anything. You are incredibly fortunate to have all that you do. Even with the weight of your loss and your grief." Rose said, softly.

"You could come with me. See everything for yourself. I think you'd love it." He could barely contain his excitement now. He had also surprised himself with the invitation. It had been so long since he'd travelled with someone and even longer since he'd wanted to but something in him is telling him that he needs Rose by his side.

"Do you mean it? You would take me with you?" She was trying to contain her happy excitement until she knew he was genuine.

"Oh, I'd love for you to come."

Rose gave him a bright, happy smile. "Let me pack some things and make certain The Library is secure. Just because no one comes anymore doesn't mean I want to leave the books without protection."

A little while later, hand in hand and fingers clasped, the two headed back to the TARDIS and the Doctor could feel her humming happily in his head. Yes, this had definitely been her plan. For some reason she wanted Rose with them and even though he didn't know why he certainly wasn't going to argue.

As the TARDIS dematerialized she blocked their view of The Library. She could see the Vashta Nerada beginning to swarm in several sections. The TARDIS knew they would have to go back and deal with them one day but for now she had finally managed to bring her Wolf and the Doctor's love home. There were things coming and they would need her Wolf's help in defeating them. Only then would they could they come back to The Library to save it from the shadows. For now though, things were finally falling into place.


End file.
